


A is for Acarophilia

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Marvel Alphabet of Kink [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Scratching, foot job-but only kinda, insecure Rocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: Acarophilia: arousal from scratching. AKA Peter and Rocket find their own ways to have fun.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon
Series: Marvel Alphabet of Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A is for Acarophilia

For some people, finding out your father was a planet would probably make them want to lead as normal a life as possible. But Peter Quill was not one of those people, he set out to break the mould and defy expectations. Which is why, in addition to a planet father and a string of alien ex-lovers, he chose an anthropomorphic racoon as his…boyfriend? Lifelong partner? Peter made the mistake of using the word ‘mate’ once and Rocket nearly ripped his throat out.

The human had tried to explain that the term could also be used for terran partnerships, not just animals. But the racoon had insisted it was inappropriate and had actually downgraded Quill to ‘humie that gets me snacks and I occasionally allow to get me off’, so Peter made sure to never say it aloud again. But in his head the word still fit best.

Technically they hadn’t been together that long. Roaming the galaxy together for years- but sweet snout kisses and early morning belly rubs had only been happening for 5months. So maybe it was a little early to be saying ‘forever’, but Peter didn’t care. He knew him and Rocket were in it for the long haul…like all good mates *wink*.

You see, Quill had had plenty of sexual relationships in the past; some lasting a night, a couple of planet flings that went on for weeks and a few casual hook-ups that spanned years. But he’d never been with anyone like Rocket. Never anyone who he just hung out with because he enjoyed their company, or who he wanted to impress because he genuinely cared what the other person thought about him. True, life had been simpler before Rocket- but Peter wouldn’t change what he had for the world.

After everything the Guardians had gone through, random warm bodies every night just didn’t appeal to him anymore. He wanted someone he could trust, someone who cared about him and even though you’d never hear him say it anywhere but their quarters- Rocket did care deeply for Quill. And in return Quill knew he loved Rocket. He hadn’t said it yet, but he knew the warm feeling in his stomach whenever he laid eyes on his co-pilot was love.

Like all relationships there were a few hiccups; Rocket still felt undeserving of love and that would cause him to try and sabotage every chance for happiness, Peter would get insecure that he would stop being enough for his genius boyfriend and then there was sex…

Peter expected his relationship with Rocket to be sexless, not that he wasn’t attracted to the guy- and you better believe the human had already gone though the moral confliction of jerking off to a racoon. But Rocket had never mentioned a sex drive or even a desire to have sex. Quill really hadn’t wanted to pry; worst case scenario being, that during all the experimentation they’d done something to his junk (which would make Peter furious) or Rocket was only attracted to other racoons and they hadn’t come across another anthropomorphic one (which would break Peter’s heart). 

So, he just kept those thoughts to fantasy Rocket who had junk and was somehow super attracted to him. When real Rocket came into the equation, Peter was so unbelievably excited he couldn’t care less if it was just him and his righthand a couple of times a week. Rocket was worth so much more than sex.

Expressing that had been the biggest mistake. Rocket took it as confirmation that Peter wasn’t attracted to him and saw him as less than a fellow human. That had been a horrible fight. But the end result had been a very important conversation about Rocket’s insecurities and mistreatment by people in the past.

After that night their relationship began progressing on a physical level. There were still some parts to figure out and they were taking it slow (Rocket had some serious hang ups around physical intimacy) but knowing it was with Rocket made it the best time of Quill’s life. 

While penetrative sex was still way off from happening, the couple had found other activities to enjoy…  
_  
Even though they were dating, Rocket was still uneasy about spontaneous touching. So, whenever they made out, Peter tended to keep his hands by his side. Always announcing if he wanted to touch Rocket and checking to make sure it was okay._

_The couple had been making out for a little while, Peter’s fingers were firmly intwined in the sheets and a fully clothed rocket sat on the human’s bare chest. The raccoon’s powerful tongue was conquering his mouth and Peter had no desire to put up a fight. His breath was coming in short pants and he couldn’t control the little ‘uhh’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ that fell from his lips when Rocket’s fur brushed against his skin._

_“Y’know for a humie, you’re pretty attractive star-dork,” Rocket smirked as his eyes roamed over Peter._

_“Just for a humie?” Peter asked._

_“Well your species aint exactly the cutest in the galaxy,” Rocket wrinkled his nose. “But you do got some pretty nice features.”_

_“Yeah?” the human breathed._

_“Well for starts you got these…ah shit!” Rocket had been running a finger down Quill’s chest and his nail had scratched the skin, there was now a long pink line between his pecs._

_Peter sucked in his breath as he looked down at his chest._

_“Sorry baby boo, promise not to do it again. Will keep the claws far away,” Rocket promised._

_Peter shivered._

_“You mad?” The raccoon asked._

_Peter opened his mouth to respond but Rocket was already clambering off._

_“Y’know ya right, who would want to be touched by these. I’m just gonna scratch ya up. Not exactly the definition of fun for you lot.”_

_“Rocket…”_

_“Don’t say it. I knew I was gonna mess this up…” the anthropomorph had hopped off the bed, his head hanging in shame._

_“Rocket!”_

_“What!?”_

_“…do it again?”_

_The raccoon scrambled back onto the bed pronto._

_“Whaddya say?”_

_“Do it again please,” Quill asked quietly. “I liked it. A lot.”_

_Rocket chuckled and placed a foot on Peter’s chest. A smirk stretched across his snout as he loomed over the human._

_“Knew ya was a freak Quill. Wanna have some fun with my claws?”_

_The human nodded enthusiastically._

_“Perfect.”_  
  
That had been around a month ago. The couple had had several in-depth discussions around the topic before deciding they wanted it to be a regular part of their sex life, which is how Peter found himself in his current situation:

Peter’s hands are, as usual, clutching onto the headboard (never tied, the honour system always made it extra rewarding), he is naked except for a pair of clingy briefs and Rocket is standing on his stomach.

A light tap to the face brings the human back to reality.

“Ya think too much, y’know that Quill?” Rocket drawls.

“Always of you,” Peter whispers.

“Feelin romantic huh? Guess that means ya don’t want to cum so hard ya see stars. Guess I’ll just be going…”

“Don’t be a tease!”

“Now we both know ya love when I tease,” the Procyon smirks.

“Rocket…”

“I know, I know what ya need. And lucky for you, I’m gonna give it to ya. Like always.” The raccoon places one of his sharp claws under Quill’s chin, applying only the lightest of pressure, “gonna get all those fun endorphins shooting all over the place. Not gonna be able to think in a minute.”

“Please,” Peter sighs dreamily.

Rocket traces a line down Peter’s throat, careful not to mark the skin, until he comes to the terran’s chest. The raccoon begins to hum and shimmies down to sit on his partner’s stomach. Slowly, Rocket runs his claws across Peter’s pecs; only leaving light pink lines but still enough to make the human’s breath hitch.

“Sensitive tonight, huh?”

“Yeah. Been looking forward to this all day.”

Rocket nods and moves his paws into the centre of Peter’s abs. The raccoon gives six quick slashes to the human’s stomach, making Peter gasp and tremble. Rocket watches the muscles twitch beneath him, it never fails to surprise him how much Quill gets off on this. One of the scratches has turned a bright ruby colour against the human’s pale skin, making Rocket hum. 

“Colour?” The raccoon asks.

“Broccoli! Please keep going, it doesn’t even hurt.”

“Y’know broccoli aint a colour Quill,” Rocket arches his eyebrow.

“I explained the system I prefer, if you weren’t listening that’s your own fault…and incredibly irresponsible as my bedmate.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s gonna be all your fault if someone yells out ‘tomato’ in the middle of a fight and I drop ma gun,” the raccoon grumbls but puts his paws back on Quill’s shoulders.

Rocket brings his muzzle to Peter’s lips to capture them in a searing kiss. With one snout and one set of lips, kissing involves a lot of tongue action; not that either of the pair mind. As Rocket slips his tongue inside the human’s mouth, he drags his claws up Peter’s arms; causing a low moan from the man beneath him.

“Oh fuck Rocky. Yeah, love your claws in me baby,” Peter pants.

“Not a baby…,” the raccoon mumbles against Peter’s lips.

“Just a petna…I mean-term of endearment!” the human quickly corrects.

“Big mouth is gonna get ya in trouble on day.”

“Bet you’d love to see what my big mouth can do,” Peter waggles his eyebrows.

Rocket smirks and runs a nail along Quill’s throat. 

“Yeah? You wanna suck me off, Quill?”

“Oh yeah. Think about that a lot, Rocky.”

The Procyon brings a nail to Quill’s lips.

“Show me,” he orders.

Peter immediately parts his lips and sucks the finger into his mouth, rolling the digit around and licking underneath. The racoon runs his other paw down Peter’s chest, leaving delicious scratches in their wake, his breath coming out in little pants.

“That’s right humie, suck me. You do good enough job here maybe I’ll let ya do the real thing, hmmm?” 

This seems to spur Peter on as the human’s suction increases and Rocket can feel his hips shifting behind him. The raccoon brings his claws down Peter’s left pec and at the same time stretches his foot down to cup Peter’s bulge; making sure to flick over his nipple as soon as his foot makes contact. The brunette gives a low moan and bucks his hips up.

“Ya wanna come Quill? Wanna make a mess in those briefs for me?”

The human groans around Rocket’s digit and begins rubbing his crotch against the raccoon’s foot. Peter has never been with anyone the way Rocket makes him feel. Even though it might not be traditional sex the pair have, it still leaves Quill extremely satisfied. 

“Want you to come too, Rocky,” Peter mumbles around the finger in his mouth. 

“Oh don’t worry, Pete. I’m gonna come. But gonna get you there first, baby boo before I get to have my fun with your abs.”

Rocket rakes his nails along Peter’s chest as he massages his cock through the briefs. The pyrocon makes patterns across the brunette’s pecs, drawing little gasps and groans from Peter.

This is Peter’s version of heaven; nothing can compare to the pleasant tingles Rocket’s claws give him and the human knows he will never get enough. 

“Rocky I’m close…” Peter warns.

“You ready to finish? Gonna show me how good I make ya feel?”

“Yeah, Rocky. So, fucking good. God… what you do to me…can’t get enough,” Quill pants.

Rocket smirks and makes a show of extending his nails over Peter’s chest, before bringing them down and giving three quick swipes over the nipples. Peter gives out an almighty groan and cums against Rocket’s massaging foot.

“That’s a good humie. Love when you get all messy for me,” Rocket purrs and pushes his crotch down onto Peter’s stomach.

“Fuck yeah, wanna get you off too Rocky. Love when you use me to cum.”

The raccoon growls and starts humping Peter’s stomach in earnest. He can feel the pressure building in his belly and knows it isn’t going to take much.

“Little help?” 

“What do you need?”

“Talk to me,” Rocket pants.

Peter smirks.

“Knew you loved my big mouth.”

“Quill…”

“I’m just teasing you, Rocky!” Peter laughs. “Know what I think about?”

Rocket grunts in response. 

“I think about you rubbing yourself off against my chest, but just before your about to cum; you pull your dick out of your suit and cum all over me.” Peter continues, “I like to fantasize about leaving the ship covered in your jizz, showing everyone who I belong too…you like the sound of that Rocky?”

“Ugh…ahh…fuck Pete!” Rocket cums, bucking into Peter’s abs.

The couple lay together, basking in their afterglow. 

“You really meant that?” Rocket asks.

“Well, it’s more jerk off material, than I actually wanna walk around a planet covered in cum,” Peter laughs.

“I meant about wanting people to know we’re together…” Rocket says in a small voice. 

“Of course! Rocky, I never have or will be ashamed of you…I love you.”

“Good to know,” the raccoon responds matter of factly.

“You don’t have to say it back…” Peter assures him.

“It’s good to know, coz I thought I was the only sap in this relationship. Nice to hear we’re on the same page.”

“Rocky?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“…love you too, Quill.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's 'A' done! (FYI the change in tense was intentional, sorry if it didn't work out or was confusing) 
> 
> Full disclosure, I haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy much (like twice) so apologies if the characters are OOC. I'm not sure how popular this ship is but I did haven fun writing it, so if anyone is interested in reading more let me know and I'll see what I can do ^_^ 
> 
> As always comments are super appreciated <3


End file.
